Las aventuras de un kwami llamado Plagg
by Drixi85
Summary: No hay amor más profundo que el de Plagg por sus quesos...


Nota: antes de leer sólo quería aclarar que esta historia también la podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Wattpad con el mismo nombre, yo soy la autora así que no me denunciéis :D Es un capítulo único. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Un beso :)

 **Todo por mis quesos**

 **Mansión Agreste** =

Adrien y Plagg se encontraban en la habitación del chico. El modelo acababa de terminar sus clases de piano y ahora miraba el Ladyblog ávido de descubrir cualquier pista que le ayudase a encontrar a su amada heroína. El kwami se le quedó mirando y se le ocurrió una idea genial para sacar tajada de la situación. A fin de cuentas, ni Tikki ni el guardián tenían que saber lo que se proponía.

-Oye Adrien -llamó la criatura negra a su portador.

-¿Si Plagg? -contestó el chico sin hacerle mucho caso.

-¿Tú sabes que yo conozco la identidad de Ladybug desde vuestra pelea con Dark Owl?

-¿Qué? No te creo... -contestó el joven incrédulo.

-Pues sí, ¿no pensaras que comí esa galleta que me ofreció Tikki con los ojos cerrados? -comentó rodando los ojos-. Tú respetaste el deseo de tu amor por mantener ocultas vuestras identidades pero yo no tenía porqué hacerlo. Además, ya sabes que soy un kwami muy curioso.

-Entonces tú... -musitó Adrien anonadado.

-Sí, yo sé quién es tu Lady -con voz triunfante mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía a su lado mirando la pantalla del ordenador-. ¿Es irónico no crees? Que yo sepa su identidad mientras tú pasas las horas enfrente de este trasto intentando descubrirlo sin ningún éxito.

-Plagg...

-Podríamos hacer un trato -le interrumpió la criatura negra, tenía toda la atención del chico puesta en él-. No puedo decirte el nombre de Ladybug porque un hechizo me lo impide, pero si puedo contarte algo importante sobre ella para que te ayude a saber quién es. Algo que es mucho más interesante que cualquier cosa que puedas leer en el Ladyblog, claro.

Adrien miraba al kwami con emoción. ¡Por fin sabría quién se escondía debajo de esa máscara! Quizás así podría ser más fácil tratar de conquistarla y hacerle olvidar a ese maldito chico que la alejaba de él. Ya no habría secretos entre ellos, estarían unidos, se enamorarían, serían felices, se irían a cualquier isla libres de todo (incluso de Hawk Moth) y tendrían un hámster al que llamarían...

-A cambio -continuó el kwami sacándole de sus pensamientos-. Quiero ese queso que me ofreciste una vez, cuando tratabas de sobornarme para que te contase los secretos de tu Lady durante el incidente con Syren. O no, mejor dicho... los quiero todos. Una información así bien lo vale.

-Hecho -dijo Adrien sin dudar.

El modelo se centró rápidamente en su móvil y comenzó a realizar un pedido con todos los quesos para el kwami. Plagg sonreía encantado mientras miraba al chico. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Le tenía cariño al modelo, cuando le dijo que era el mejor portador que había tenido fue sincero, pero era muy fácil manipularlo para sacar provecho y aquella oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar.

 **Unos días después** =

Adrien daba vueltas en su habitación como alma que llevaba al diablo. Había hecho el pedido de quesos hacía dos días y se suponía que llegaría esa tarde. Miró el móvil por enésima vez; " _pedido enviado, hora de llegada esta tarde_ ".

Llevaba todo el día intentando tranquilizarse pero era imposible. Había intentado distraerse con miles de cosas pero no podía. Y es que el momento se acercaba, el momento en que sabría la identidad de su Lady y, a partir de ese día, todo cambiaría para mejor. Se encontraba ansioso, nervioso, emocionado, ilusionado... Adrien Agreste era un manojo de sentimientos descontrolados.

El timbre de la mansión sonó, el chico salió corriendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la entrada. Allí ya estaba Nathalie atendiendo al repartidor. En cuanto se fue el mensajero le dijo a su asistenta:

-Nathalie, ¿podrías entregarme ese paquete por favor? Lo pedí hace unos días.

-¿Qué es Adrien? -preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, nada importante -sonrío mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso-. Sólo unas cosas que necesito para un trabajo de clase.

Nathalie asintió y le dio la caja sin hacer más preguntas. El muchacho daba gracias de que hubiese llegado bien envuelta y así no se notase el fuerte olor a quesos. Si Nathalie hubiera sabido que era en realidad, hubiera sido más difícil convencerla de que se lo diera sabiendo lo estricta que era con su dieta alimentaria.

Regresó a la habitación y llamó a su kwami:

-¡Plagg!¿Dónde estás Plagg? Tus apestosos quesos ya han llegado.

-¿Alguien dijo quesos? -preguntó el kwami emocionado.

Salió disparado de una estantería y se dirigió volando a la caja de envío. Hizo un amago de coger el paquete pero Adrien se lo impidió.

-No Plagg, primero dímelo.

-¿Sabes que puedo atravesar las paredes verdad chico? -preguntó con ironía-. Además, yo hice el trato y yo digo las condiciones. Dame mis quesos primero y te lo diré.

Adrien derrotado le entregó el paquete. El kwami lo cogió, lo abrió sin miramientos y empezó a devorar sus apestosos quesos mientras el modelo se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una mueca de disgusto.

Entre queso y queso el kwami le dijo tranquilamente al chico:

-Tenías razón Adrien -entrecerrando los ojos-. Conoces a Ladybug en tu vida civil, está mucho más cerca de lo que piensas.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo de cerca? -preguntó ansioso.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte más.

-¡Plagg!

-¿Qué? -haciéndose el inocente.

-¡No me has dicho nada! -exclamó Adrien indignado-. ¿Tú sabes cuantas chicas hay alrededor mío todos los días entre el colegio y las sesiones de fotos? Sin contar mis admiradoras que se acercan a mí para pedirme autógrafos y selfies. Necesito que seas más específico.

-El trato era que te diría algo importante, no algo específico -aclaró el kwami con sonrisa maliciosa-. Y lo que te he dicho es importante.

-¡Ahhhh! -gritó Adrien frustrado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Si no te gusta deberías aprender a hacer mejores tratos -dijo el kwami riéndose.

El modelo fue hacía él hecho una furia pero Plagg fue más rápido. Cogió su caja de quesos y se alejó del chico donde no pudiera alcanzarlo, arriba de una estantería. Desde ese lugar seguro el kwami se reía mientras se deleitaba con su comida.

-Plagg, eres un tramposo -dijo Adrien enfadado.

-¿Quieres que hagamos otro trato? -con voz risueña.

-¡Ahora mismo quiero matarte! -gritó el rubio.

-No puedes, soy inmortal -diciéndolo con voz casual-. Pero podría darte otra pista por otra bandeja de estos maravillosos quesos.

El muchacho bufó exasperado, le dirigió una mirada enojada al kwami y luego encendió el ordenador. El Ladyblog no tardó en aparecer en la pantalla, Adrien comenzó a leer atento el nuevo artículo de Alya mientras Plagg lo observaba sonriente. Quizás ahora Adrien estuviera molesto con él, pero sabía que el kwami era su mejor baza para averiguar la identidad de Ladybug.

Plagg se relamió los labios, conocía bien a su portador y su intuición le decía que el chico volvería a hacer un trato. Un trato, una pista y otra bandeja de quesos. Al kwami se le hacía la boca agua con sólo pensarlo.


End file.
